lost but found
by shikarimon
Summary: What! Kai has a long lost sister! And not just any sister, a sister who can kick butt. Kai and the Bladebreakers are in a tournament. But not just any tournament.. They're going to a martial arts tournament. With new teammates, what's going to happen whe
1. Default Chapter

Lost But Found  
Monday was pleasant and bright, for a school day that is. Every individual was complete in the wonderful world, except for one. A fourteen-year-old boy with blue and silver hair, named Kai, was having a gloomy day because when he was eight-years-old, his youthful sister was kidnapped from him. Kai thought, This day is consequently joyful. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it. While he was walking towards school, he bumped into a girl with silver and golden hair. Kai declared, "Sorry about that, miss." He held out his hand, and the girl clutched his hand, saying, "Thanks. I really appreciated it." When she glanced up, Kai gaze into her crystal blue eyes and had a split second from his olden days.  
  
Flash  
"Come on big brother. I want to play," said a four-year-old girl. Kai chuckled and said, "Ok, ok. We'll play. What do you want to play, Serena?" Serena thought about this and said, "Let's play tag." She tapped Kai's shoulder and said, "Tag your it, Kai." Kai started to run after her while she ran away from him. After their little fun, they were rolling around the grass, laughing like hyenas. End Flash  
  
When he was in his daze, Kai accidentally said, "Serena." Kai caught what he said and looked into her eyes. Serena looked into his and glared at him. He was taken back by the brutal stare she gave him. Serena said, "Oh. Now I remember. You're a Blade Breaker. What a nice surprise." Kai said, "Serena. Don't you remember me?" Serena said in monotone, "Yeah. I remember. You killed my brother." Kai was taken back again because of the false statement and thought, She thinks that I killed myself? Someone must have convinced her. She continued, "Look here. The Black Angels are going to win the upcoming world martial arts tournament. And there's nothing that you can do about it. So see you at the tournament." Glaring at him for the last time, Serena walked away. Kai thought, The Black Angels are going to be in the tournament. Great. Now, I have to worry about my sister and the tournament. What am I going to do? While thinking this, Kai left for his boring classes.  
  
In his eighth period English class, Mr. Lem was teaching mythology. Kai wasn't paying too much attention because he had a lot of things on his mind. His friends, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, and Hotaru, were looking at Kai with concern. Whispering to Kai, Tyson, the boy with blue hair, asked, "Hey Kai? What's wrong dude?" Kai looked at Tyson and the others and murmured, "I bumped into my younger sister on my way to school. She and her team are going to participate in the world martial arts tournament." The others shouted out, "You have a younger sister?!" Mr. Lem looked at them with surprise and asked, "Is there anything wrong? Tyson? Kenny? Max? Hotaru? Ray? If there is, you know that I am always available for anything." The five friends felt humiliated and said, "No. Nothing's wrong, Mr. Lem. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue." Mr. Lem nodded his head and continued talking about the Trojan War.  
After their eighth period, Kai, Tyson, Hotaru, Ray, Max, and Kenny were walking to Tyson's dojo because they were going to train for the upcoming world martial arts tournament. Hotaru, the girl with black hair to her shoulder, asked, "So, this sister of yours. What does she look like?" Max, Ray, Kenny, Hotaru, and Tyson looked at Kai for an answer. Kai was silent the entire time thinking of a way to get his sister to remember him. Ray, the Chinese one, asked, "Hello? Kai, can you answer Hotaru's question?" Kai snapped out of his reverie and asked, "What did you say?" His five friends groaned, and Hotaru asked again, "What does your sister appear like?" Kai said, "Oh. Well, she has silver and golden hair down to her back. Her eyes can be mistaken for crystal blue. When I bumped into her, she was wearing a dark blue halter top and blue jeans." Hotaru gasped and said, "I know her. She was with my team previously." Everyone intently looked at her while Kenny, the intelligent one, said, "Well, there she is. And she's with the Black Angels." Everyone turned to the opened park area and distinguish Kai's sister hanging with the Black Angels. They stopped and one of the girls said casually, "Hey look. It's the Blade Breakers. What an amusing surprise?" The team snickered at them. Tyson said, "Well, we're going to prevail the tournament." The Black Angels stopped snickering and said snobbishly, "You wish." They stalked away to their confidential training vicinity. After the insignificant confrontation with the Black Angels, the Blade Breakers arrived at Tyson's dojo and started to practice their techniques.  
  
On Wednesday, Tyson, Hotaru, Kenny, Max, and Ray wandered over to Kai's house to support him on his dilemma. They buzz the doorbell, and Kai asked, "Who is it?" Ray answered, "It's us. Can we come in?" Kai thought, We're not training today. So, why are they here? Outside, Tyson said, "Hey, Kai. Can you open the door?" Kai snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Yeah. Sure." Kai reluctantly opened the door to let his friends in. "So, what were you doing," asked Hotaru. Kai said, "I was thinking on the situation at hand." Max nodded his head and asked, "What was the situation?" Kai said, "Well, it's about my sister. How can I get her to appreciate me as her brother. She assumes that I slaughtered myself." Each person thought about the situation at hand, and Kenny said, "Might I recommend that one of us talks to her. You know? Reason with her that Kai is her brother." Ray said, "That's a great idea, Kenny, but one question. Who's going?" They thought about this, and for about half an hour, Hotaru said, "I'll go." They looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and went outside the house seeking Serena.  
At the park, Hotaru saw Serena looking at flowers. She walked up to her and said, "Serena. Long time no see." Serena looked up and said, "Hotaru. What are you doing here?" Hotaru shrugged and said, "Mind if we talk?" Serena nodded, and they started walking towards one of the benches. Once on the bench, Hotaru asked, "Why do you think that Kai killed your brother?" Serena was taken back and said, "Because the others said so." Hotaru asked, "Do you do anything that doesn't involve them commanding you around?" Serena nodded and said, "I come here to see the flowers and find serenity." The other girl nodded and said, "Well, Kai is your brother. Even though you don't have faith in this, he actually is." Serena glared and said, "He exterminated him. How can he be my brother? You're deceitful." Hotaru said, "Well, what if the girls were lying to you? What if you can see your brother's grave? If you think about it, you never saw your brother's grave." Serena was contemplating on this and said, "You're still lying." Hotaru sighed, got up, and said, "Well, just contemplate about it. See you at the tournament." She left Serena alone and thought, I hope I did the right thing. Hotaru then shook her head and thought, What am I thinking, I know I did the right thing. I just hope that Serena figures that they are just using her. I just hope. She smiled and walked back to Kai to tell him what they talked about.  
  
At the tournament, Max, the yellow haired boy, and Tyson were excited while the rest looked impatient to start. Everything was in place for the teams. The surprising part of the tournament for the Blade Breakers was that they were going up against teams from their olden times. The first match was against Ray's old team, the White Tigers. The Black Angels were up against Neo-Japan's team. Everything was going smoothly until they bumped into the Black Angels again. "Hey watch it," said one of the Black Angels. Serena looked at them and said, "It's ok, Lita. It's just the stupid Blade Breakers. We collide with each other again." Lita, the brown haired girl, was blowing up steam. The Blade Breakers were glaring at them, and Tyson said, "You bumped into us first."  
When they heard this, the Black Angels snickered, and the blue haired one said, "Hotaru, still with these losers? Come on back to the Black Angels." Hotaru glared back and said, "No can do, Amy. I won't go back to your team." The cornflower haired girl groaned and said, "When will you learn? We are powerful than those wimps." Well, what if the girls were lying to you? What if you can see your brother's grave? If you think about it, you never saw your brother's grave, Serena thought, Hotaru's right. I never did see his grave before. When she saw Relena fighting with Hotaru, she said, "Relena. Stop. She is a friend. A traitor yes, but a friend to me in spite of everything." Relena humphedand sneered off to their room while the other four looked on in amusement. A girl that looked a lot like Serena said, "Serena. Why don't we go?" A girl with red hair said, "She's right. We have a match to accomplish." Serena said, "Good idea, Mina, Beryl. Wait until we kick their butts." The rest of the team giggled while entering their rooms. The Blade Breakers were glaring while Kai thought, Serena? What happen to you? What made you change? He shook his head and walked into the other direction.  
  
Everyone was eliminated from the tournament, except for two teams. They were none other than the Black Angels and the Blade Breakers. The first match was between Tyson and Amy. "You're going down," said an angry Tyson. Amy shrugged the criticism off and said, "You wish." When they heard the gong, Tyson started with a fierce punch on her face. She dodged it and tripped him with her leg. When he was half up, she did a roundhouse kick that sent Tyson flying out of the ring. The announcer said, "And the first match goes to Amy." Her team was cheering for her while she was blushing from embarrassment. The tournament went for one and a half hour. The second contest went to Ray, the third to Lita, the fourth to Hotaru, and the fifth was a tie.  
When the teams were tie, the sixth match was against Kai and Serena to determine the winner. Serena sneered and said, "You're going to experience agony like I suffered when you murdered my brother." Kai said, "Serena, I don't know what those girls did to you, but I am really your brother. Please? You just have to recall me." Serena glared even more and said, "You can't trick me. I know that you eradicated my brother." They heard the gong, and the competition started. Serena started with a punch to the stomach, but Kai's hands only blocked it. Kai punched Serena on the face. She staggered a bit and did a kick to the legs. Kai retaliated by blocking the kick with his arms. Serena had taken the time to punch Kai in the stomach. Kai staggered while Serena did a roundhouse kick, sending Kai across the arena. When Kai was knock down, his star locket fell out and opened. The melody went to Serena's ears, and she stopped, hearing the sweet melody. She had a split second of her younger days. The younger days when it was her brother's birthday.  
  
Flash  
A six-year-old little girl with golden hair and a hint of silver ran up to her brother. She said, "Happy Birthday, Kai. I hope you love the present." Kai laughed and said, "Okay, Serena." He accepted the present and opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful golden star locket. He opened the locket and heard the sweetest melody he has ever heard. "I love it, Serena," said Kai. Serena smiled even more from the thoughtful comment. End Flash  
  
While she was in her shock, Kai took this time to knock her out of the tournament ring. The broadcaster said, "And the winner is Kai. The Blade Breakers are today's world martial arts conquerors." Kai looked back at Serena with regret, concern, and love. Serena looked at him, looked down on the ground, and ran away from the tournament. Kai shouted, "Serena! Wait!" He ran after her while the rest looked on. They looked sad, concern, and regret for Kai and Serena because Serena lost and Kai would never get his sister back.  
While Serena was running, Kai was right on her trail. Serena didn't know where she was going. Her feet led her to the serene park. She sat down on a wooden bench and started to shed tears. When Kai caught up to her, he looked at her and sat next to her. She knew that her elder brother was there because of his aura but was too upset to glance at him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's okay. Sob all you want. I'm here for you." Serena looked up and saw tenderness and worries for her. She said, "I'm so sorry, older brother. I should have listened to you in the first place. Please tolerate me. I didn't signify it." Kai watched her and comforted her like a big brother should have done. Kai required one more trial to ensure that she honestly remembered him and the magnificent times they used to share. He asked one more time, "Do you recognize me? Do you remember the great times we shared?" Serena looked into his eyes and said, "Yes. I absolutely remember you and the best times we shared. You are my big brother and the greatest one, too, because you were constantly there for me and forever eager to play with me." Kai felt tranquility overwhelm him. He has genuinely had his modest sister back. Kai smiled and said, "Come on Serena. Let me introduce to you the Blade Breakers." Serena beamed and said, "Sure. I hope that we become best of friends." Kai got off of the bench and held his hand out for Serena to hold onto. Serena smiled and had taken his hand. They walked hand in hand together in the setting sun behind them. The siblings have truly found each other. They were lost some time ago but had found a way back to each other.  
The End 


	2. notice

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update some of my stories anytime soon. I know that you want me to update, but I'm starting to concentrate solely on my new story: The Rebel Sisters and the 'Kage'. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'll try to make something up for the stories you want me to update. (Hence the TRY)It's very complicated since I have to come up with an outline in my head first. Sorry and thank you for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Shikarimon


End file.
